mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Единство противоположностей/Галерея
1 = На улице ---- Pink Sunny Rays moving a cloud S01E08.png Raincloud S1E8.png Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png Daisy doing magic S1E08.png Rarity using magic S1E8.png Tree branch fixed by Rarity S1E8.png Rarity --Ummm-- S1E8.png Rarity has an idea S1E08.png Rarity using magic on the tree S1E08.png Pony shaped tree leaves S1E8.png Spruced up branch at Rarity's hooves S1E08.png Shocked Rarity S1E8.png Rarity --Hey-- S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png Applejack talks to Rarity S1E08.png Rarity is mad S1E8.png Rarity inhaling S01E08.png Rarity --simply cannot imagine why-- S1E08.png Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png Sunny Rays moving clouds S01E08.png Applejack bucking a tree S1E08.png Applejack looking behind S01E08.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Rarity doesn't want to get wet S1E08.png Rarity running S01E08.png Rarity crying --help me-- S1E08.png Applejack looking for rain cover S1E08.png Picnic table in the distance S1E08.png Rarity gallops toward picnic table S1E08.png Rarity cringes from mud puddle S1E07.png Rarity doesn't want to get muddy S1E08.png Applejack -There is just no pleasing ya is it-- S1E08.png Rarity -...any useful purpose-- S01E08.png Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png Rarity smirking S1E08.png Applejack -does so- S1E08.png Applejack -does so infinity!- S1E08.png Rarity -owning- Applejack S01E08.png Applejack fed up by Rarity's lady-like whining S1E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity retreating S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity clinging to each other S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity in the rainstorm S1E08.png |-| 2 = Приглашение Искорки ---- Applejack dry S01E08.png Rarity clueless look S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity look at the library S1E08.png Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity gallop to the library S1E08.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Twilight and Rarity -magical lightning rod- S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle -come on in- S1E08.png Rarity is happy S1E8.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S01E08.png Applejack heavily sighs S1E08.png Twilight some storm S1E8.png Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Rarity -may indeed be a problem- S1E08.png Twilight happy gasp S1E8.png Twilight have slumber party S1E8.png Twilight happy S01E08.png Rarity shocked expression S1E08.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Rarity --me-- S1E8.png Rarity unsure of Applejack S1E08.png Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Twilight's floating book S1E08.png Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Twilight -my own personal copy- S01E08.png Twilight excited -today is the day!- S1E08.png Twilight be great S1E8.png Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Applejack with a hose S1E08.png Applejack misuses the hose S1E08.png Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png |-| 3 = Преображение ---- Applejack's sparkling hooves S1E08.png Applejack clean S1E08.png Applejack gasping S1E8.png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Applejack -now wait just a goldarn minute- S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Twilight giving makeovers S1E8.png Applejack is confused S1E8.png Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Applejack reading S01E08.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack looks to her side S1E08.png Lightning strikes outside S1E08.png Applejack looks surprised S1E08.png Twilight hooray S1E8.png Applejack unsure of Rarity S1E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Rarity --to reduce the puffiness-- S1E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Twilight officially fun S1E8.png Rarity -would not want to do anything- S1E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png Rarity looking at hoof covered in spit S1E08.png Rarity -just plain rude- S1E08.png AJ and Rarity already at each other's throats S1E08.png Rarity --I can get along with anypony-- S1E08.png Applejack -the get-along-inest pony- S1E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png Rarity wearing curlers S1E08.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Twilight checks off makeovers S01E08.png Applejack's mane back to normal S1E08.png |-| 4 = Страшные истории ---- Twilight who go 1st S1E8.png Applejack challenges Rarity S1E8.png Applejack telling a ghost story S1E08.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png Applejack oooohh S01E08.png Applejack -familiar with that one- S1E08.png Rarity has a better story S01E08.png Rarity telling a ghost story S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Rarity OOOH S1E8.png Rarity --Oooooooooo-- S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Lights going out 1.png Lights going out 2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Lightning strikes outside again S1E08.png Twilight -it was a dark and stormy night- S01E08.png Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Twilight Sparkle telling her ghost story S1E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png Ghost story lightning effect S01E08.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png Twilight Sparkle -Gotcha- S1E8.png Twilight story check S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png |-| 5 = Зефир ---- Twilight wants smores S1E8.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png Rarity teaching Twilight how to make s'mores S1E08.png Rarity meticulously makes a s'more S1E08.png Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Applejack about to eat S1E8.png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack chewing S1E8.gif Rarity --at least say excuse me-- S01E08.png Applejack wide-mouthed S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png |-| 6 = Правда или вызов ---- Twilight truth or dare S1E8.png Rarity dares Applejack -do something carefully and neatly- S1E08.png Applejack dares Rarity -lighten up and stop obsessin'- S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity bickering S1E08.png Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png Applejack -the rest of us can get things done- S1E08.png Twilight game suppose S1E8.png Twilight read rules S1E8.png Applejack dares Rarity to go outside S1E08.png Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png Rarity being dared S1E8.png Twilight have too rule S1E8.png Rarity walking out into the rain S1E08.png Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png Applejack laughs at Rarity S1E08.png Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png Rarity is not amused by Applejack's dare S01E08.png Applejack surprised by Rarity's dare S1E08.png Applejack walking away S1E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png Twilight get a turn S1E8.png Twilight maybe not S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity daring back and forth S1E08.png Twilight see Applejack mad S1E8.png Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png Twilight check off S1E8.png |-| 7 = Бой подушками ---- Twilight lets see fun fun S1E8.png Twilight pillowfight S1E8.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity hit with a pillow S1E08.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png Rarity with a pillow S1E08.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Applejack hit with a pillow S1E08.png Applejack gets hit by a pillow S1E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity kicking pillows forward S1E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Twilight I get it S1E8.png Twilight FUN! S1E8.png Twilight hit by Applejack's pillow S1E08.png Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png Rarity dodging a pillow S1E08.png Twilight in pile S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png |-| 8 = Сон закончен ---- Twilight, AJ, and Rarity sleeping S1E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png Applejack vs. Rarity S1E8.png Rarity hogging the covers S1E08.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png Rarity making the bed S1E08.png Rarity's freshly made bed S1E08.png Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity -that's not gonna happen- S01E08.png Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png Rarity five legs S1E08.png Applejack comfortable in bed S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png Applejack fake-snoring S1E08.png Rarity pulls the covers off Applejack S1E08.png Applejack -I ain't budgin'- S1E08.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Covers pulled away from Rarity S1E08.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Applejack fighting over the covers S1E08.png Twilight enough! S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity looking at Twilight's book S1E08.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity muzzle to muzzle S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png Twilight anything go wrong S1E8.png Lightning strikes outside Twilight's bedroom S1E08.png Tree struck by lightning S1E08.png Twilight hiding under blanket S1E8.png |-| 9 = Ухудшение погоды ---- Twilight, AJ, and Rarity hear lightning S1E08.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Scorched tree leans toward Ponyville house S1E08.png Applejack telling Rarity I told you so S1E08.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Applejack about to lasso a tree S1E08.png Tree in Applejack's lasso S1E08.png Applejack tugs on lasso S1E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Twilight scream S1E8.png Treetop in Twilight's library S1E08.png Applejack dangling from rope S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity covering her head with a book S1E8.png Applejack -you shoulda tried harder- S1E08.png Twilight tree derp S1E08.png Twilight recover S1E8.png Applejack apologizing to Twilight S1E08.png Twilight not ok S1E8.png Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png Twilight freaking out S1E8.png Applejack -what in tarnation are you doing- S1E08.png Rarity --cleaning up this mess-- S1E08.png Applejack annoyed at Rarity S1E08.png Twilight still at books S1E8.png Twilight nothing about branches S1E8.png Applejack bouncing on the tree S1E08.png Applejack asking for Rarity's help S1E08.png Applejack apologizes to Rarity S1E08.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png Rarity --but I'll get all icky-- S01E08.png Applejack -I need your help- S1E08.png Rarity unsure about helping S1E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Twilight -Does this count as camping-- S1E8.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png Rarity turns tree into topiary S1E08.png Applejack about to buck log out the window S1E08.png Rarity glaring at Applejack S1E08.png Applejack disposes of log carefully S1E08.png Rarity dirty S01E08.png Applejack closes the window S1E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Applejack thinking S1E08.png Applejack gets an idea S1E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity touching Applejack's face S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Twilight pretty S1E8.png Twilight wait a min S1E8.png Twilight not in book S1E8.png |-| 10 = Заключение ---- Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Twilight uhh no S1E8.png Twilight 2 more left S1E8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight just so nice S1E8.png Twilight win together S1E8.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity 'rubbing it in' at Applejack S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png Twilight dear PC S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png Twilight smile S1E8.png en:Look Before You Sleep/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона